1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a transmitting and receiving method, a transmitter, and a receiver, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting and receiving an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) signal, and a transmitter and a receiver thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a robust characteristic against multi-path fading, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme may readily transmit data at a high rate in a wideband. Accordingly, the OFDM scheme has been more actively applied to a digital broadcasting system, a next generation mobile communication system, and the like.
However, compared to a single subcarrier signal, an OFDM signal has a relatively great Peak-to-Average Power Ratio (PAPR). Accordingly, when configuring an OFDM system, the OFDM system may decrease a power efficiency of a transmit amplifier and may use a relatively expensive High Power Amplifier (HPA) compared to a single subcarrier system.